Sonic Generations To Love-Ru
by 2121diketarakfromROBLOX
Summary: EX: Corrupted Sonic Generations! So it started when Time Eater Came..AGAIN...But there was ALSO ANOTHER ONE CALLED UNIVERSE EATER! So Classic Sonic and other Classics come alongside. Faint, get sucked up by Universe Eater, Fall in the To Love-Ru World, not the World Hub. So they Adventure Around, having pairs of new friends alongside.
1. Chapter 1: Travel and Meet

It all started when Sonic was Having his 21st Anniversary.

Tails: (running to the field) He's catching up! He's faster than last year! MUCH Faster!

Sonic: What's the jig up? Please don't tell m-

All: Surprise!

Sonic: I knew it! It was another surprise party! You guys didn't have to work through it again...I'm old enough to set it up on Default!

Shadow: Are you SURE..?

Sonic: Yeah! I'm really Sure! (In a sarcasm voice.)

Shadow: Are you being sarcastic or what...

Sonic: I guess I am..My sarcasm NEVER Gives a laugh!

Shadow: That's because their always Horrible Puns.

All: (Laughs Loud)

Sonic: (ears perk) wait a second.. i have a bad feeling about this party...

Tails: Why?!

Sonic: ttt..tt..(Flashback to 2011)

(A Dark Void appears from the sky)

(Meanwhile in Green Hill Zone...)

Classic Sonic: (Dashing across Emerald Hills)

Classic Tails: (Flying with him) Hey Sonic! I see something!

Classic Sonic: ! (Jumps through it)

Classic Tails: I might as well come in, too! (Jumps in)

Classic Eggman: FOOLS! YOU RODENTS GET BACK HERE! (Dashes to them)

(Back at Modern Times..)

Sonic: TIME EATER!

Tails: NOT ONLY HIM BUT HE GOT A NEW FRIEND!

Sonic: WOW!

Silver: LOOKS LIKE HIS FRIEND IS HUGE!

Shadow: He's 240x90 Feet. Hmph.

Winds Bursts, as they Combine together, creating a field.

Sonic: HIIYAA! (Finally, for the first time, getting to hurt them at the beginning of it all.)

(They Fly Away.)

Tails: (Mind: I got an Idea!)

Meanwhile, In Mobian City... Where it's MORE Causative...

(Sounds from Tails' Workshop..Like Hammering, Wrenching and other sounds.)

Sonic, Minding His OWN Business, Walking down the street, Hears the sounds.

Sonic: What is that sound? (He dashes over to Tails' Workshop, Opening the Door.)

Tails: (Finishes JUST When he comes in.) Hey Sonic! I made an Universe Machine!

Sonic: What does it do?..

While Tails tells Sonic what it does, Sonic gets nervous. Tails invites people over, therefore, having a party for no simple reason, but one reason is; That Sonic's Birthday got Ruined by Time Eater and his Friend.

(2 People Crash in the Windows)

Sonic: HEY LOOK! IT'S CLASSIC ME AND TAILS! HEY LITTLE BUDDIES!

Classic Tails: Hey Guys!

Classic Sonic: (Jumps in) (Thumbs Up and High-Fives Modern Sonic)

Vector: (Knocks into the Machine, Then it goes NUTS!)

Tails: VECTOR WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Vector: I'M SORRY!

Tails: Too late!

Sonic: Oh noo!

All: (Squeal and gets sucked up in the Portal)

(They all, fall into different places into a Strange World...)

(Sonic and Classic Sonic are Together though.)

Sonic: uuggh..(They both Wake Up.)

Sonic: Hey...Where are we?

Classic Sonic: (Waves ups arms like "I don't know?!")

Sonic: Me Neither Dude...Let's go in that house over there!

Classic Sonic: (Rings Door-Bell)

?: Who is it?

?: (She Walks Downstairs.)

?: Oh, Hello There! Are you Guests?

To Be Continued..

Sonic: What is this a Cinema?!

Classic Sonic: (Waves up arms like "I don't know?!")

?: Will my NAME BE REVEALED?!

Sonic: NO. NOT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Tails: Will it show Other Peoples' Locations?

Sonic: NO. NOT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Classic Sonic: (Mind: Ugh...!)

Sonic: See Ya in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Argumentation Issues

Lala: My Name i...YOU'RE A TALKING HEDGEHOG?!

Sonic: And..?! What's so special about being a Talking Hedgehog?

Lala: Kawaii~! (Hugs)

Sonic: he-h-h-h-(Starts to Blush because his face is in her breasts)

Classic Sonic: (Taps her Shoulder)

Lala: ..(Lets go of Sonic) ANOTHER ONE?! SO KAWAIIIIIIII~~! (Hugs it)

Classic Sonic: (Headbutts her softly as in love)

Sonic: HEY! GET OFF OF-(Gulps, and he thinks she likes Lala.)

Rito: (walking to the door)..! HEY! THAT'S THE VIDEO GAME PEOPLE! THEY ARE FROM THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG GAMES! IT'S SONIC!

Sonic: What?! I'm in a game?! Wait...You're in a SHOW!

Rito: I am?! wait a secon-NO! THAT'S TOO DIFFICULT FOR ME TO BE ON TELEVISION!

Sonic: You get all the girls! Lucky YOU! You must be the Pimp Master!

(Mikan walks to the entrance)

Mikan: i knew there was something wrong with him

Rito: MAN! YOU NEED TO SHUT UP, HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: ME!? OH YEAH KID YOUR WAKING UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD WITH YOUR EROTIC FANCIED BUTT!

Rito: ME?! WAKING UP THE NEIGHBORHOOD? REALLY? WELL YOU, YEALLING!

Sonic: THAT'S A FREAKING CONTRADICTION! YOU'RE YELLING TOO SO YOU SHUT UP!

Mikan: will this go on forever?

Tails: hey...it's sonic..!

Classic Tails: Why are they arguing!?

Sonic: SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE MISTER!

Classic Tails: Just Stop it. Please?

Sonic: Fine. Let's shake to it.

(Shakes Hands)

Sonic: Rito, I've got to talk with you Upstairs.

Rito: Okay.

(They lock their door in Rito's Room...Yet...Mikan, Spying on Them.)

Sonic: You have alot of girls attached to you..

Rito: I do...And I don't like it.

Sonic: You're a Chick Magnet. I'm a Single Chick Magnet.

Rito: Yeah..I can't handle anything...Could you help me?

Sonic: Sure! Anything for ya'.

Sonic: So what you do is Forget about the girls for at least a day. Imagine they don't exist, and if they say something, be happy and ignore them. Ignore all the crazy girls.

(Out of the door, is mikan.)

Mikan: what..!? (Yells) WHAT?!

Rito: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Sonic: I heard it too!

Mikan: YOU IDIOTS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

Sonic: Hey...Wait a second..(walks to the door and opens it, nobody is there)

Rito: Strange..(They Close the door, and lock the door.)

(They cover the door with something strange, making her not hear.)

Sonic: There..Now..You should start now.

Rito: Wait!

Sonic: Yes?

Rito: What if it don't work?

Sonic: try it longer.

Rito: If it works then after I have problems?

Sonic: Do it every time until it's possible.

Rito: So if it don't work again...?

Sonic: You should probably explain that you don't like them.

Rito: Okay.

(Opening the door, seeing mikan.)

Mikan: (Quickly puts herself into a position where she knocks on the door)

Sonic: What the heck is it...

Mikan: (Walks away), just stop being idiots.

Rito: What happened?

Sonic: START NOW.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Great Idea! Part 1

So Rito and Sonic were Discussing to Each Other About the Girls at Breakfast time.

Rito: Hey..

Sonic: Huh?

Rito: Where's Tails and Classic Tails? Especially..Classic Sonic..?

Sonic: That's a GREAT Idea. (Sarcasm, Wondering where they Are.)

At Where Tails' is...

Tails: (Wakes up)why is this so soft..and a weird scent. (Taking head out of Golden-Haired girl's panties)

Tails: HEY! THAT WAS YOUR PANTIES MY HEAD WAS UND-

Girl: I..hate...perverts...(Turns hair into punching fists, yet, her hands into blades.)

Tails: AAAHHH!

At Where Classic Tails' is...

Classic Tails: This Bean Fish is Great!

Guy: They are called "Taiyaki". You are a really cute fox!-

Thug: Hey, Kid. Do you know where I can find hot girls to bang?

Classic Tails: (creeped out) uh...aaahh...!

At Where Classic Sonic is...

Classic Sonic: (Snoozing on the roof, then falls down to the ground in the kitchen.)

Sonic: There's classic sonic-Crushing our Breakfast with the Ceiling.

Rito: that's fine...Anyways..I don't feel like ignoring the Girls..It's Not a Great Idea.

Sonic: What? You want to be Laid? Okay. Go bang em'.

Rito: wait one seco..BOTH OF THE TAILS ARE IN DANGER...I JUST FEEL IT!

Sonic: How would you know...

Classic Sonic: (Jumping around and Shock) (Mind: i guess this is my first words...!)

Classic Sonic: (gargles mouth) (gulp)...BOTH OF THE TAILS ARE IN TROUBLE!

Sonic: (Surprised that It's his first words, and he knows they are in trouble)

Lala: (Drops Tea) HOW DO YOU KNOW!

Classic Sonic: LISTEN! CLASSIC TAILS IS IN DANGER OF A THUG THAT WANTS TO BANG GIRLS AND ASKING HIM, AND TAILS IS IN DANGER OF A GOLDEN HAIRED GIRL!

Rito, Lala and Mikan: yami...

Sonic: Yummy?

Rito: yami...

Sonic: Have I been mistaken? wait a second DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!? OH NO! (He dashes on the speed of light, towards tails, while Classic sonic goes for Classic tails.)

To Be Continued...


End file.
